


The fix-it plan

by Denyce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a fix-it plan, now he only needs to get Derek on board. Or the one where Derek happily discovers Scott isn't the only boy-scout who always comes prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fix-it plan

Agitated, Stiles paced his bedroom “I know, I get it. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping. But, that’s not the point -and not- what we need to discuss.” Stiles stopped and glanced over to see Derek’s reaction. His face fell as he saw the beta wasn’t buying it. 

“It was an accident!” Exasperated, Stiles lifted his arms, and exclaimed loudly, _what?_. 

Dropping his head in defeat, Stiles looked up pleadingly, hoping Derek would just drop the subject of _how it all happened_. Exhaling he tried a different tack, “Listen, in the grand scream of things it doesn’t really matter, does it? I know, and now, I can’t not know, you know?” 

Stiles could clearly see Derek’s confusion; the man was a step and half behind trying to decipher what the hell he just said. Taking advantage of the moment, Stiles stated his true concern – why he had called Derek in the first place. “The point is, finding out is going to hurt Scott – hurt him really bad and you know it!” 

Going for the jugular, Stiles hit Derek with his last weapon, his version of the puppy eyed look. It was a look that worked numerous times when he had been on the receiving end. It was a skill he had learned from Scott. Admittedly, he wasn’t quiet as proficient as Scott, who had an innate ability to make anyone melt. He had always considered it Scott’s true superpower. However, over the years Stiles had studied and applied enough techniques to project his own emotions; to eventually get good enough that even Scott had caved under his silent pleas, whether he deserved it or not. Right now he needed every weapon in order to win Derek over. For extra measure, Stiles added a heavy hint of desperation to his voice. “Come on Derek, you got to help me fix this.” 

Derek’s eyes widened then, he chuckled although there was no humor in his tone. “Is that what you want to call it, fixing this?”

“Yes!” He ran his hands through his hair, rubbing hard across his scalp, his anxiety increased with every heartbeat – he had to make this work. “We can’t let Scott know his dad isn’t coming back, or worse that he’s riding off into the sunset to live happily ever after with his new family. At least not yet, not while Senior asshole is still in town; Derek, you don’t know their history. I do!”

“Damn it! Use those wolfie powers of yours, you know I’m telling you the truth, it’s not good. It’ll utterly crush Scott to discover his dad has a new family. It’ll be worse when he finds out he has a baby brother, one the asshole never had the decency to even tell his first born son about.”

Derek’s features remained stoic leaving Stiles to guess whether or not he was getting through. “Are you starting to get the picture? You’ve seen Scott, seen how much pressure he’s been under. All that responsibility as the new Alpha, dealing with the pack, us… Not to mention school, worrying about his mom. This is going to put him right over the edge. Seriously, think about it, if Scott did anything to the man…” Even as he said it, images flooded his mind: of Scott hitting the asshole, a FBI agent, out of shock and anger. Worst his own dad would have no choice but to arrest Scott. With the last image, Stiles muttered, “Shit!” belatedly realizing exactly how quickly things could spiral out of control.

At Derek’s continued silence, Stiles paced across the room again, unable to do anything other than wait for Derek’s response as the beta processed everything he said. He abruptly stopped after his second pass, “Trust me I don’t want to protect that jerk, but the bottom line is **WE** have to protect Scott from doing something that in the long run he’d regret. And eventually Scott would. You said it yourself, he’s a boy scout through and through. The simple truth is under all that anger he loves his dad just as strongly as ever.”

“So your plan to fix it is to compound the problem further by lying to him?” 

“Yes, no… damn it Derek, that’s why I need your help – we have to fix this.”

Stiles noticed Derek’s eyes flash in anger, “You keep saying that. Scott’s my alpha, I can’t lie to him.”

Stiles clenched his fist. None of this was going according to plan. After biting the inside of his cheeks, Stiles ground out as calmly as he could, “I’m not asking you to lie.”

Derek tilted his head in blatant disbelief. 

Exasperated, Stiles sighed, then stated like he was talking to a child. “If you don’t say anything it’s not a lie.”

Derek didn’t miss a beat and corrected him, “No? It’s still a lie of omission. “

Losing his patience, Stiles grunted, “Come on, let’s not get technical.” 

Derek leveled his eyes at Stiles then in obvious frustration, he crossed his arms, “What do you want from me?”

Relieved Derek was going to at least hear him out, Stiles smiled and cleared his throat. Silently he reminded himself he needed to say this just right. It was after all for a good cause, one Derek should be behind since he loved Scott just as much as he did, right? Facing Derek though, Stiles couldn’t relax and the words spilled out in a rush, “We need to distract Scott. And it has to be big enough that he doesn’t go and do something stupid like confront his dad. You and I know if he goes after his dad he’d most likely end up in jail - after putting Senior asshat in the hospital. Not that I have any issue with him landing in the hospital. But Scott getting arrested – we can’t let that happen.”

Derek just continued to stare at him, letting long minutes pass by before he responded. 

Suddenly Stiles saw the truth; Sourwolf hated to concede that Stiles might be right. He was bowled over by the insight. 

“Fine. Distract him how?”

Stiles loudly clapped his hands together in victory before waving off Derek’s irritation. “Well, you know as well as I do, he wants us to get together. If he thinks we’re okay with that and you know… doing it. It’ll shock him,” then he added, in a slightly singsong voice, “in the most delightful way.”

As soon as it came out of his mouth sourwolf’s eyes bugged, Stiles realized it was a mistake and started to backtrack, doing his best to be serious. “Right, forget that. Point is it’ll keep him from thinking about his dad. We just need a day. By the time Scott remembers, McCall senior will be out of town.”

“Senior might be out of town by then, but I’ll still be here and Scott will have my hide once he figures out that we deceived him.”

Grinning, Stiles was unable to stop the reeling excitement bubbling to the fore. The simple fact that Derek Hale had conceded that he was right, wrought delicious vindication for all the times Derek wouldn’t listen or consider his advice. Then his mind immediately went to a fantasy that he’d replayed over and over; and right now, he was at the threshold of making that fantasy a reality, which made him downright giddy. 

However, the steady glare Derek threw his way reminded him to tread carefully. Licking his lips, he tried to focus. “Come on, it’s for Scott’s own good and you know it. Besides, you were an alpha, you can’t tell me you’re afraid of our little Scotty.”

“Little Scotty as you call him, isn’t so little! He’s my alpha.” Then Derek stressed the point further, “He’s your alpha.”

Stiles shrugged, annoyed Derek was trying to ruin his feel-good vibe. “So what as long as Scott finds out after Senior leaves town? You’re telling me you’re afraid of a reprimand? What’s the worse our big bad alpha can do? Give us a little spanking? Come on, you got to remember Scott loves us, he’d never really hurt us deliberately. Or are you telling me you can’t handle a little spanking?” 

Derek tsked, “If it was only a little spanking, no, but do you seriously believe Scott would somehow let this slide – for either one of us?”

Stiles didn’t want to hear it, because in his mind the end justified the means. However he knew Scott would be pissed. He’d react, and take his hurt and pain out on them. It wouldn’t last, he knew that too, but Scott’s initial reaction – yeah that was going to go south. 

When he didn’t deny the truth, Derek smirked. “Think about it, Stiles, reprimanded in front of the entire pack - bent over his knee, ass in the air…”

He was shocked over the image filling his mind: the entire pack? He hadn’t thought of that. Stiles gulped, staring wide-eyed at the beta. Then he saw a twinkle of excitement within Derek’s gaze. Whatever reaction the wolf had wanted to provoke: fear, shame, embarrassment; all of it fell apart miserably under the spark he recognized in Derek’s eyes, lust. It was a look he had seen before, only he had seen it reserved and directed at their alpha, Scott, not himself. 

Squaring his shoulders, Stiles confidently stepped into Derek’s personal space and licked his lips, ready to turn the tables. Unable to hold back the words or the charged emotions behind them, Stiles asked, “Is that something you’ve been thinking about- my ass?”

He watched as Derek’s eyes dilated. Then Derek surprised him by accepting his challenge and anted up by declaring, “Your red ass? Yes.”

Stiles’ breath hitched before he choked out. “So, Scott does the same thing to you, then?”

It was obvious by the sudden look of confusion etched on Derek’s face that he had lost Stiles’ train of thought. Stiles gnawed on his bottom lip to keep from grinning. He knew Scott, if he’d been on receiving end of Scott’s pillow talk, revving Stiles up with images and stories of his sexual encounters and prowess with Derek for the last two months, then he’s willing to bet his alpha was having similar bedroom banter with Derek, in regards to him.

Stiles scanned Derek’s face. He knew from experience with Scott, that Derek would smell his arousal. Knew the wolf would know he was hard. Nearly breathless, he rattled off, “Just a 411, Scott never had to do a hard sell on how hot you are.” He laughed. “We both agree, you’re sex on a stick. Not that it mattered; Scott still enjoyed driving the point home while he…” The image sprung forth stealing his breath. With Derek this close, staring at him, Stiles’ dick did a thirty to sixty. His dick was throbbing hard, straining in his pants as he remembered the last time Scott talked about how hot Derek was. In fact, the alpha had been comparing their asses, on whose muscles clenched tighter on his knot – all the while Scott slowly breeched his hole, inch by inch. 

Derek closed the small gap between them, forcibly guiding Stiles backward until his back hit the wall - hard. Next thing Stiles knew, he found himself with Derek’s body fully pressed against his. Then he gasped feeling the hard length of Derek’s dick rub against his own. 

Stiles shivered in anticipation as Derek’s voice dropped an octave, and prompted, “He what?”

The want and desire Stiles felt ramped up even higher as Derek asked again; “Tell me Stiles,” then Derek punctuated the point by rolling his hips. The erotic sensation made Stiles entire body pulse in a need that had him seeing stars. 

Derek’s hot breath brushed up and down over Stiles’ face and neck. From experience Stiles knew the wolf was scenting him. The action hijacked his pounding heart. On autopilot, his hands anchored on Derek’s hips, effectively holding him in place while he angled his dick to rub against Derek, letting the beta know for certain that he wanted the wolf.

“Stiles.” The way Derek said his name vibrated against his skin. It sounded more like a moan than a question. Still Stiles mumbled, “What?”

Suddenly there was space between them. Briefly Derek’s hand stroked up and down the back of his neck, before he forcibly pulled away out of Stiles’ grasp. 

Stiles bemoaned the loss of contact and tried to step back into Derek’s space.

Derek’s simple, “No.” got his attention. 

He had been about to protest when Derek’s finger swept across his lips silencing him. “We cross this line, there’s no going back.”

The corner of his mouth lifted and he nodded confidently, ready to resume things. 

“Not yet. This has to be more than just for Scott. I don’t want to… I don’t…” Derek faltered and took another step back, and then another; creating even more space between them as he turned his back on Stiles. 

This time Stiles was the one left wondering WTF? He needed to process and decipher what the hell Derek was talking about – worse he had to do so through a ramped up fog of sexual lust, basically force his little brain to stop from taking over. 

Both hands wound through his hair rubbing frantically until his fingers finally laced together to add a forceful pressure in an effort to make himself think straight. 

“Wait minute! I don’t want any of this to stop unless you actually don’t want me.” Stiles’ eyes went directly to Derek’s crotch. Derek’s dick was easily visible, the hard outline he wanted to see in the flesh. 

“Stiles, sex is easy, but what I have with Scott now, is more than that. Before, all my choices were....”

At Derek’s silence he almost blurted out, ‘Foolish, stupid, bad-shit crazy’ because in his opinion they all were. 

Stiles watched amazed as Derek emoted. “I don’t want to fuck things up with Scott.”  
“So you just don’t want me then?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Well I think you need to clarify then. I don’t want to fuck anything up with Scott either. He loves you, he loves me – he would love us to be together. Although, right now it’s to save Scott, I always thought there was going to eventually be an _us_.”

“You really want that, an _us_?”

“Yeah, a you and me, me and Scott, you and Scott and then hopefully it’ll be a: you/me and Scott together, the three of us.”

“Together? You really want it to be, the three of us?”

“Yeah, the whole thing, and when it’s time, to share one big ass bed. I mean, I know right now this is to distract Scott, but I also think it’d be good to start with just us, before jumping into the deep end with all three of us together. And I know Scott’s not going to be upset – at least not for us being together, it’s what he wants, and I do too.”

Under Derek’s long focused stare, Stiles was afraid to move. It was as if Derek had super powers and using his will alone, was able to pry open Stiles’ mind and heart, to read his very soul.

Abruptly, Derek’s nostrils flared. It was the only telltale sign Derek gave him before he pounced. Lifting Stiles off the ground, lips locked on his as he walked Stiles backward until Stiles’ back hit the wall again, this time with a resounding thud. Using just the strength of his torso, Derek kept Stiles anchored there, hanging mid-air, while his hands randomly roamed Stiles’ body.

The kiss was nothing more than a massive invasion. Tongue against tongue, a duel that was started and lost, barely after it had begun. Derek’s tongue prodded to the point of possessive dominance. It ignited all of Stiles’ buttons to an all-consuming heat, a primal need.

Although Stiles happily submitted to the wolf’s dominance, he wasn’t passive. Instead with each kiss and touch, he reciprocated just as passionately. 

Stiles didn’t need an invite, as his hands busily undid Derek’s pants. There was no finesse as Stiles pushed Derek’s jeans and boxers down pass his ass so they’d puddle at his feet.  
Impatient to feel Derek, his hands molded and explored the hard mass of Derek’s muscles. Under his fingers, he felt a shiver of excitement, like a wave run, through Derek’s body. Encouraged his hands roamed aimlessly. 

With a mind of its own, one hand began a descent downward. Until he was able to wrap a fist around Derek’s dick to feel the hard length pulse within his tight grasp. He didn’t know what he wanted to do first: to taste, lick and swallow the dick in his hand, or to feel it inside him, fucking him hard. 

His dick jumped at each option and instantly offered another thought: to drive his own dick inside of Derek, to find out for himself, what Scott always boosted about – how good it felt to fuck the wolf.

In a heady euphoric daze of want, Stiles realized it didn’t matter, that they had enough time to do everything at least once before his dad got home. Noticing the rapid speed Derek pulled off Stiles’ clothes, he thought possibly twice, if Derek’s haste to get things going was anything to go by. 

At one point something ripped. Breathless, gasping for air, gratified the wolf wanted him just as badly, Stiles panted out, “You’re paying for that.”

A guttural grunt resounded as Derek’s teeth pulled on his lips, silencing him, while even as his hand gripped Stiles’ ass, fingers sliding down his crack toward his hole. 

Stiles wiggled just enough to hike his legs up, then firmly anchored them around Derek’s waist. In the process he used the wall as leverage to protrude his ass outward to make it easier for Derek to finger his hole.

He didn’t stop kissing and tasting the man, but Stiles slowed just enough to demand a muffled, “Just fuck me already.”

In answer, Derek grinned, and pulled back, his eyes dancing in excitement, “Are you always this demanding?” he asked, even as his finger easily slid into Stiles’ slick hole. 

He answered with a needy shout, “Yes!” He needed to feel Derek’s dick instead of his finger.

The shocked look on Derek’s face as he, discovered Stiles had previously prepped himself, almost had him bursting out in laughter. In a rush, words spilled out of his mouth, “Go ahead, you can sue me for the calculated risk of being prepared, but **later!** **_NOW, please, fuck me already!_** ”

Stiles watched wide-eyed as Derek’s eyes suddenly flashed blue. Being this close, seeing the wildness of his beast untamed, only elevated Stiles hunger and need. He almost felt disappointment when instead, Derek slid in another finger. Yet Derek didn’t linger and after a couple of thrusts he quickly pulled out, leaving Stiles dazed. Seconds later, he felt the fat head of Derek’s cock against his hole. 

Stiles felt it push in, but once it passed his ring, swallowing the head, Derek suddenly stopped there. He tried to push his body down, and engulf Derek’s dick. However, Derek easily held him in place, and started to leisurely lick his neck. 

Stiles trembled, straining to impale himself on Derek’s dick.

Derek nibbled, pulling and gnawing on his skin in between licks. 

Panting, Stiles started to short circuit, his body on fire, consumed by a tidal wave of need. He was unable to restrain the guttural sounds as an intermittence of needy whimpers and moans escaped his throat. 

Derek’s only response was the steady pull of skin on his neck as Derek continued to suck like a Hoover. Then it hit him, Derek was creating a hickey, marking him, Stiles heart escalated. The erratic pace threatened to burst thru his skin as he thought about what he’d say to Scott. Then again he didn’t have to say anything; Scott would see and smell the truth on him. It wasn’t that he feared Scott would be upset or angry with him, because he wouldn’t. However, Scott was competitive – seeing the mark, smelling Derek on him, Scott was going to lose his mind and fuck him crazy… and Stiles definitely wanted to be on the receiving end of that crazy. Then when he left Scott, he’d go back to Derek and watch firsthand, as the wolf went possessive crazy and tried to one up his alpha. Stiles moaned at all of the images filtering in - he wanted it all, both of them and eventually to be sandwiched between them. 

Overcome with excitement, Stiles didn’t know whether or not it was seconds or minutes that had passed, it didn’t matter, he was going crazy with want. He just couldn’t take it anymore and started to beg. “Come on Derek, please… please….”

All Stiles knew was he wanted everything Derek had to offer – wanted to feel the wolf’s thick dick inside him, to take and fuck his ass hard. 

He wasn’t sure how long he begged, but suddenly Derek growled. The wolf bodily lifted Stiles up until his legs were draped over Derek’s arms, simultaneously spearing his body, filling him.  
Derek paused for a brief second as he bottomed out, hitting that bundle of nerves before he started to piston in and out, igniting fireworks with every thrust.

Stiles tried to move, but Derek’s hold on him offered him no leverage. He could do nothing, but accept and receive the building pleasure Derek was creating. He babbled incoherently. His body shuddering as one spark after another was ignited. His nerve-ends were on fire, building to a roaring inferno.

Derek pushed his legs up, until his knees swung over Derek’s shoulders. It afforded Derek more control and a better angle as he filled Stiles’ ass. 

It was all Stiles needed, as he reached the crescendo, and stepped off the edge into an abyss and came. His body trembled as long spurts of come were smeared between their stomachs.  
In a euphoric daze, Stiles watched the wolf’s cute nostrils flare out as he caught a whiff of Stiles come. He had thought the intensity of Derek’s eyes flashing before were beautiful, but seeing them now…. Scott was right, the shade was indescribable.

Abruptly Derek roared out, his thrusts even more erratic, hitting hard and fast, pushing Stiles euphoria back into the sizzling fire and igniting another storm. Stiles voice rose out over the storm as guttural moans escaped and rambling words of _fuck, yes_ spilled out of his mouth until the bottom fell out and all he felt was silence. 

Stiles felt one last hard thrust before Derek stilled with only small pulsations. 

Against his neck he heard Derek’s muffled cry as the wolf came, filling his hole. 

Feeling happy and satisfied, Stiles could only smile. It didn’t even faze him when Derek suddenly moved. Without separating, Derek carried him to the bed carefully, as if he was more fragile than glass. Once Derek laid him down on the bed, he gently eased out of Stiles’ hole. Climbing up on the bed, Derek stretched his body out, lying down beside him on his side. Derek propped his head up so their eyes could lock. With his other hand, Derek started to lazily rub the come that was splattered there into his skin. Then he leaned over to gently lick Stiles lips open, and hovered there. Softly, in almost a whisper, Derek ordered, “Rest.”

There was no argument from him, only sated bliss as he breathed in Derek’s scent and his breath. They were nearly nose to nose, but Stiles couldn’t stop starting at the man. He marveled on how open, innocent, and surprisingly younger Derek suddenly looked. He didn’t need to confer with Scott with what his gut was already telling him, what he was seeing, this was a side of Derek very few had ever seen or experienced before. 

Feeling nothing but warm fuzzies all the way from the pit of his stomach down to his toes, Stiles smiled.

By the spark he saw in Derek’s eyes, he could only guess that he was sporting one of his goofy, ‘I don’t give a shit’ smiles, but it was true; right now at this moment he didn’t give a shit about anything else but resting – for round two.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, okay, well I'm not going to debate on tags – nor will I change the tags I've listed - IMO I feel they are appropriate. Although this fic only has Derek and Stiles throughout and only Derek and Stiles are intimate, IMO it's not 100% Sterek at the same time without Scott actually there it's not really a threesome either - why I listed the tags as I did in the first place. If when you read ALL the tags as you should - if it’s not your cuppa then simply scroll on pass and don't read - no harm, no foul, no worries!


End file.
